Mi Peor Pesadilla
by Meloetta11
Summary: Una chica nueva en Peaceville, que trata de que el Peliazul de Grojband, se atreva a enamorar de ella, para crear una furia dentro de la Pelirroja, a si deja a Grojband, y todo eso, Corey el Guitarrista, se olvida del Beso Accidental de Año Nuevo, derrumbando el mundo de fantasías de Laney quien ella termina muy enojada, a los que sus amigos Pelis Negros, la quieren ayudaran.


**Hola 7u7 Are un Fic de celos…Odio lo celos, pero se me ocurrió, yo ya lo quiero hacer algo me inspiro en hacerlo y bueno ¡LEAN!...**

Era una mañana tranquila en la Secundaria de Peaceville con todos los estudiantes caminando por el salón principal, y por los corredores, Y la Pelirroja caminando distraída por el corredor

Laney: ¿Donde están?-Algo le toco el hombro, ella asuntada voltio y vio a su BFF

Corey: Hola Lanes…-Sonrío con una cara tierna

Laney: ¡Ahhh, Core me has asustado!...-Apunto de gritar

Corey: Ahhh, tranquila, todo está bien, lo lamento…-Se saco la mochila y la dejo en el suelo, luego el guitarrista busca algo saca, cerro su mochila se la puso y sonrío-Feliz Cumpleaños

Laney: T-te a-acu-acuerdas, d-de m-mi cum-cumpleaños-Sonrío de oreja a oreja-¡Gracias Core!

Corey: De nada…-Justo le da el regalo, y toco la campana-Por ahora no lo abras, te veo en Lengua…-Giño su ojo izquierdo, mientras se va

Laney: Ok…-Se saco la mochila, pone el regalo, cierra su mochila, y sale corriendo

^En Ingles^

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados escuchando aburridos su profesor hasta que la joven llego

Profesor: Otra vez tarde, señorita Penn

Laney: Lo lamento mucho Señor…

Profesor: Puede sentase alado de ese chico…-Apunta un chico de pelo rubio

Laney: Si…-Se sentó alado de el

Profesor: Bien, are unas, preguntas… ¿Qué significa Hi?-Apuntado a un chico color café

Chico: Hola

Profesor: ¿Name?-Apunta a la bajista

Laney: Nombre…

Profesor: Excelente!, y ¿Is?-Apunta el chico que esta alado de la pelirroja

Chico: Is…Es…Todo es Hi me name is…Hola mi nombre es…

Profesor: exacto!-Toca el timbre-Ya, pue…-Todos los chicos salen corriendo como una estampida-Den Salir

^En la Sala^

Laney se veía con el regalo en una escalera

Kin: Hola Laney-Aparece con su gemelo

Laney: Hola chicos-Sonríe

Kon: ¿Y ese regalo?-Apuntando el regalo que estaba alado de la niña

Laney: Jejeje, Core me la regalo por mi cumpleaños

Kin y Kon: ¡ERA TU CUMPLEAÑOS!, ¡NOOOOO!-Sale corriendo

Laney: Ehhhh…-Aparece Corey y se sienta alado de ella-Hola

Corey: Hola, Lanes…-Miro el regalo-Se ve que no las as abierto

Laney: Jajaj, si tú me lo dijiste no lo abra

Corey: Cierto, pero, ¿Por qué los gemelos salieron gritando?

Laney: No lo sé… ¿Ahora puedo abrir el regalo?

Corey: Si…-Laney abrió el regalo, luego vio un collar de oro en el medio traía una ''L'' y en medio de la ''L'' Era una Esmeralda

Laney: ¡Qué lindo muchas gracias!

Corey: De nada…

Aparece una chica rubia, cabello hasta los codos, con ojos color avellana, con pendientes rosas claro, una blusa celeste con franjas amarillas, con un suéter gris en sima, con el dibujo de una Pony Alicornio (Es la Princesa Luna de Mlp), un pantalón de Mezclilla/Jeans blancos, con unos tenis color verdes agua y era de la estatura de una chica normal de 13 años… (Tiene la misma forma de su cabeza como la de Corey)

Corey: Hola Krystal-Con cara de aburrimiento al verla

Krystal: Hola Corey

Laney Celosa: ¿Quién es ella?

Corey: Una chica que conocí ayer cuando nosotros estamos en el parque…En la hora de descanso

Laney: Uhh, claro… ¿Oye Core quieres ir a ver a los gemelos antes de que toque el timbre?-Mostro el collar que le reglo el Peliazul, la bajista se dio vuelta, luego el vocalista le coloco el collar de oro, se lo engancho y sonrío

Corey Se levanta: Claro-Le muestra una mano a la niña, para ayudarla a levantarse y ella lo toca algo sonrojada

Laney: Vamos-Ambos chicos se van

Krystal: Ahí…Se me fue para mi oportunidad-De la nada saca una libreta, una lapicera y empieza a escribir en la libreta-Solo tengo que acercarme a él, pero necesito que mi hermano coquetee con la chica de cabello color Zorro, Corey se ponga celoso, y le mienta para que ella no se vuelva a enamorar de ese chico, el es mío, solo mío, jajaja-Deja de escribir en su libreta-Bien, creo que es hora de irme…-Justo toca el timbre

^En Lengua^

Todos pasan, y se sientan

Laney de acostumbre se sienta alado del joven

Laney: Ufff, otra vez…

Corey: Si tranquila Lanes, todo es normal, además me gusta Lengua, es divertido, y algo práctico…

Profesora: ¡Shhh!…-Ve al Peliazul, y el enseguida se pone a escribir

Laney: Jaja…-Saca su carpeta, su cartuchera las abre, y se pone a escribir

Corey con una cara seria: No es gracioso…

Profesora: Bien, les entregare una fotocopias, para que completen, Corey tu vigilas a los chicos y Krystal tu a las chicas, anótenlos a los que se levantan a molestar o otra cosa ya vengo…-La Profesora se va

Corey: Agh, que aburrido es vigilar…-Saca una hoja, y un lápiz

Laney: Ni que me lo digas-Sigue escribiendo…Y un chico de pelo color Avellana empezó a molestarla-¡Oye!

Chico: ¡Ay la nenita quiere llorar!

Corey anoto en la hoja y hablo: ¡Oye no la molestes!

Chico: Oye guitarrista, tú no me ordenas

Corey: ¿Yo?...Yo no lo hago…-Se paro-Ya déjala…

Chico: ¿Quieres pelear?...Por mi ésta bien…-El le da un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda al vocalista

Laney: ¡Core!-Mira al chico

Corey: Maldito, no quiero pelear…-Se sienta y se toca la mejilla, pero Gemio de dolor-¡Agghhh!

Laney: Grrr…-Aparece la Profesora

Profesora: ¿Qué paso aquí?-Todos apuntan al joven chico Gimiendo de dolor-¿Qué te paso?-Dejo las fotocopias

Corey: Otra vez Jonathan…

Profesora: Krystal, te he dicho que no fijes que tu hermano no dañe a nadie

Krystal: ¿Y yo qué?...No me metí

Profesora: ¡Ambos a la Dirección!-Apunta a Jonathan y a Krystal

Krystal: ¡Perfecto!-Sarcástica-¡Fue toda tu culpa Jon!

Jon: ¿Y yo qué?

Profesora: Ya cállense, chicos ya vengo, no hagan lio-Se va con los dos hermanos

Laney: Core, ¿Estás bien?

Corey: Si…-Mira enojado el asiento de Jonathan

^Después de Clases^

Kin: ¿Qué te paso viejo?-Notando a Corey con un moretón en la mejilla mientas el camina, sujetando su mochila

Laney: Jon, Jonathan, otra vez pero ahora le pego un puñetazo a Core

Kon: Agh, este chico ésta loco…

Kin: Si bro, ya lo sabemos

^No muy lejos^

Krystal: Agh, me tendré que vengar de ella de una forma fácil…-De su libreta saca una hoja y empieza a escribir-Necesito que a esa tonta tenga celos, de mi, y yo coquetee con Corey, eso será una ventaja, pero necesito ayudantes…-Deja de escribir y empieza a pensar-¡Ya se!..-Sigue escribiendo-Lo haré sola, sin ayuda de nadie, para probar que Laney, ella es mi peor enemiga…-Sonríe

**Continuara...Por serto dejare que Ailton El Corey Subas mis Fics a Facebook, sera divertido :D Tines mi permiso.  
><strong>


End file.
